


Safe In Your Hands

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: August Sheith Week, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith knows Shiro could never hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Twitter Sheith Week NSFW Day 3 - Masturbation
> 
> My husband [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight), is doing the SFW prompts, go see!
> 
> This one can be read as a continuation to [Still Beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7853614), but it also stands fine on its own.

Keith settles in beside Shiro, nestling against his side. He rests a hand over the center of Shiro's chest, fingertips tracing light little circles over an angry scar that near cuts Shiro's chest in half, an echo of the scar across the bridge of his nose. Keith wonders exactly what caused this scar, and how on earth Shiro even _survived_ it.

Shiro makes a soft sound, wrapping his left arm around Keith's shoulders, Keith's head propped up on his bicep. Keith gives a happy little sigh and turns his head to press a kiss to Shiro's chest as his fingers continue tracing circles along his scar.

When Shiro turns his head and presses a kiss into Keith's hair, Keith begins sliding his hand further down Shiro's chest, down from the big scar to tickle over his abs and around his navel. Then his touch moves lower still, fingers gliding through the hair that trails down from Shiro's navel and past his hips.

Keith can feel that Shiro's breathing has become a bit more shallow, a bit more shuddery. It's subtle, and if his ear wasn't so close to Shiro's chest, he might not even have noticed it at all. He noses at Shiro's side, pressing a light little kiss to his skin, and then slides his touch down even further, breath hitching when his fingertips grace the base of Shiro's cock.

"Keith?" Shiro's voice is thicker, and there's more vibration in his throat. 

"Let me?" Keith lifts his head, gazing up at Shiro with hopeful eyes. He watches as Shiro licks his lips, as he fights to steady out his breathing. When he nods, Keith can't help smiling, his hand sliding further down, fingers wrapping almost hesitantly around Shiro's dick. There's already extra heat there, and firmness, the effects of arousal beginning to show. As Keith fumbles a moment with his hand, he feels as Shiro's arousal continues to grow, and just that sensation is enough to make Keith's own cock twitch.

He glides the pad of his thumb over the head of Shiro's growing erection, drawing in his own shuddery breath at the way the length of it moves under his touch, growing bigger, growing harder. Shiro's a grower, and Keith is always amazed by just how _much_. Not just length, but thickness, until Keith feels like he's fumbling just to wrap his hand around it.

Keith lets out a small whimpery sound, pressing his face into Shiro's side and inching his hips closer to him. He's not even really aware of his own movements as he slowly picks up a rhythm of strokes with his hand, pressing his arousal against Shiro's hip and slowly starting to grind.

"H-Hey." Shiro runs his fingers through Keith's hair, awkwardly trying to brush Keith's bangs off his brow. He swallows when Keith meets his eyes, and Keith wonders just what he's seeing, because the look of quiet awe on his face makes Keith's heart race in his chest. 

"Can I?" When Keith just blinks at him, Shiro gives a husky little laugh. "Can I touch you too?"

Shiro lifts his hips a bit into Keith's hand, and Keith gets what he means immediately. "Oh, oh yeah. Yes. Please."

Keith shifts, pulling a bit away from Shiro. "But I want you to use your right hand."

Shiro's eyes widen, and Keith feels color dust his own cheeks. But he knows what he wants, and what he wants to to feel that hand on him, and to show Shiro that _that_ hand, even though it wasn't of Shiro's choosing, is still a part of him too. "Please?"

"Are you sure?" Shiro reaches over with his right hand, his Galra hand, and brushes metallic fingers across Keith's cheek. It's warm, warmer even than Shiro's skin, but not painfully hot, and it's surprisingly soft too, smooth, and Shiro's care comes through even in that touch. "I don't want to hurt you. What if I lose control?"

"You won't." Keith says with all the conviction he can muster, eyes fixed on Shiro's gaze. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

Shiro still looks so uncertain, but he swallows hard, and draws in a slow breath through his nose, giving Keith a nod. They shift on the bed together, until they're both resting more on their sides, and he reaches out to touch Keith's cheek briefly before he glides his touch down Keith's chest. The hand, the mysterious Galra tech, starts to glow faintly purple, making Keith's skin tingle slightly where it touches him.

"Oh." Keith says, eyes closing at the sensation, and then a moment later he groans as Shiro's quintessence-electrified hand wraps ever so carefully around his cock. " _Oh_ "

Keith begins stroking Shiro's heavy erection with renewed vigor, the muscles in his arm beginning to grow warm as his wrist and hand pick up the rhythm. It's hard to concentrate on what he's doing, because Shiro's hand has begun working at him now, and the careful steadiness of Shiro's touched, married with that hum of energy sending vibrations through his cock, well he knows he's not going to last very long.

" _Shiro_." Keith moans, leaning forward a bit, pressing his forehead to Shiro's collarbone. His breaths are coming out in puffy little huffs, while Shiro's are near making his chest heave. Keith is a mess of little sounds, tiny and whimpery and needy, while Shiro is quiet, just the sounds of his labored breathing and the occasionally hushed groan.

Shiro kisses the top of Keith's head, again and again, and Keith near loses it when, as he glides the pad of his thumb over the tip of Shiro's cock again, he feels moisture there.

"Keith, I'm..." Shiro sounds apologetic when he speaks, but Keith just nods rapidly in answer, because he knows, he can feel the pulse of it in Shiro's cock against his palm, and hear it in the stunted quality of Shiro's gasping breaths. 

Keith feels hot slickness spill over the back of his hand as Shiro's hips jerk hard, but he hardly has any time to to reflect on Shiro's climax, because a split second later there's a _jolt_ all through him, centered around his crotch but spreading out in warm sparks that seem to shoot through every nerve in his body, from the center of gut, all the way out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He convulses in pleasure against Shiro, shouting his moans more than groaning them, hips jerking hard. He can barely keep a grip on Shiro's cock as the sensations roll in bright waves through him. 

Keith looks down, his pupils wide from pleasure, and he sees Shiro's hand glowing bright purple as Keith shoots, and _shoots_ , his orgasm seemingly unending. He hadn't even realized he was rolling in the throws of orgasm until he looked down, the pleasure is _too_ strong, _too_ powerful, and he feels like he can't even breathe because of it, like his heart might stop, and he'd be completely okay with it.

When he glances up, somehow managing to focus on Shiro's face, he sees the absolute bliss on it. He looks almost relaxed, blissful. Keith can still feel Shiro's seed over the back of his hand, still feel the pulse of Shiro's aftershocks against his palm and fingers. And Keith can _still_ feel little shocks traveling through his own dick and into his core.

It feels like forever before their hands slow down in their movements, before Shiro's hand has stopped glowing, before they're just gasping and panting as they hold one another. They find each other with their lips, long before either of them can manage words, and kiss slowly until their heart rates slow back down.

"Are you okay?" Shiro is the first to speak, and Keith can read panic all over his face. He's not touching Keith anymore with his Galra hand, and Keith, well, he's still reeling from the experience.

"I'm," Keith licks his lips, nodding just so Shiro doesn't panic any more before he can find words. "That was _incredible_."

"I didn't hurt you?" Shiro's voice is so small, so scared.

Keith presses his lips to Shiro's, kissing him firmly before speaking hushed against his lips. "I already told you, you could never hurt me."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
